Lirios Blancos
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Él siempre manda lirios blancos... ¿Será que me amarás algún día mi amor, hasta el fin hasta la muerte?


Este One-Shot corresponde al reto de '¿San valentín?' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 2,226 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Sakura Card Captors es propiedad de CLAMP. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto_. _La canción se llama L'amour heureux y es de Roméo et Juliette, el restaurante mencionado realmente existe y está en Tokio.

Notas: Está situado muy post-anime.

* * *

Lirios blancos.

* * *

_"Est-ce que tu m'aimeras un jour mon amour  
Jusqu'à la fin jusqu'à la mort –L'amour heureux_"

_(____Será que me amarás algún día mi amor._  
Hasta el fin hasta la muerte. –El amor feliz. )

_

* * *

_

Un perfume floral inundo sus fosas nasales y la sorpresa se matizó en su rostro. Unos hermosos y suaves lirios blancos esperaban por ellas entre la luminosidad del departamento de Tomoyo, estaban divididos en unos cuántos ramos que compartían con una solitaria espiga de trigo.

Sakura recordó entonces, todos aquellos lirios que habían estado llegando sin explicación a la oficina de Tomoyo, que muchas veces al dirigirse ella allí, le hacían pasar de mensajera. Siempre eran recibidos con unas sonrisitas típicas de la chica que hacían derretir a la mitad de sus trabajadores y que hacían que su fotógrafo saliera corriendo decidido a retratarlas; tanto a Sakura brindando las flores como a Tomoyo recibiéndolas.

Los cabellos negros se soltaron al momento de agacharse y recoger uno de los ramos, cayendo desparramados por la espalda de la chica de piel nívea. Sakura se sorprendió cuando su prima volvió el cuerpo hacia ella, parecía como sacada de un sueño, lucía como una novia. Con el ramo firmemente agarrado entre el calabozo que formaban los brazos y el vestido blanco muy ligero y vaporoso que se ceñía perfectamente a las curvas de la morena; además de la sonrisilla traviesa que hacía juego con la mirada enternecida y las mejillas sonrosadas.

─Tomoyo, pareces una novia… ─alabó la chica de ojos esmeraldinos mientras la aludida reía.

─Pero ¿qué tonterías dices Sakura? ─Pasó un largo mechón azulado detrás de la oreja, sus ojos violetas brillaban con intensidad pero su sonrisa era vacilante. La Kinomoto negó con la cabeza antes de replicar.

─Es cierto ─dijo con tono falsamente herido, para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja─. ¿Quién las envía?

Dudo en decírselo, pero el día de hoy había visto a Eriol y Syaoran detenerse en la florería que estaba frente a su trabajo; el inglés se había quedado allí mientras el chino se dirigía a sacarle plática a una apurada Sakura que sacaba cuentas como loca. Aquello de la administración no era lo suyo, pero debía hacerlo por su restaurante ─la cocina siempre había sido una de las pasiones de ella─, y el castaño le había dicho que le ayudaría por la noche.

─Eriol.

La voz de Tomoyo dudó ligeramente en la primera letra, Sakura supo que no había leído la tarjeta porque aún podía verla al otro lado del recinto. Pero si voz tenía el aplomo de quién ya ha recibido un detalle similar y que sabe que es típico de una sóla persona.

─Sí ─dijo ante la mirada incrédula de Sakura─. Él **_siempre_** manda lirios blancos.

La chica de cabello castaño casi se cae en su lugar a causa de la impresión. Las dos amigas entraron por completo al soberbio y elegante hogar de la diseñadora, cuando se sentaron la morena se excusó diciendo que prepararía el té para ambas y servía un refrigerio ─dos trozos de pastel para la castaña y uno para ella─, obviamente previendo la estrategia de ataque antes de enfrentarse a la ofensiva de su prima. Sakura se dio el lujo de buscar la nota entre los ramos, y prosiguió a leerla cuidando de que Tomoyo no viniese.

_Bella dama:_

_¿Sabe usted que me debe un favor? __Pero no se preocupe, yo tengo el conocimiento que podría ayudarle a compensármelo; siempre ha dicho que no le agrada tener deudas con nadie por lo que le ayudaré a saldarlas. __La espero en Château Restaurant Joël Robuchon a las siete en punto de esta noche. Sé que estará a la altura como siempre. _

_Suyo, _

_Eriol Hiragiizawa._

Compartieron una mirada cómplice, tanto Sakura como Syaoran estaban más que intrigados por la inquietante escena de sus dos amigos. Es decir, era bastante extraño porque cualquiera que los viera pensaría _que_… pero ellos no habían comentado nada y siendo Sakura la mejor amiga era natural enterarse si Tomoyo estaba saliendo con alguien pero la susodicha no mencionó nada en ningún momento.

En el momento en que ella le trató de sonsacar algo referente al tema de Eriol, mencionando por pura casualidad que el susodicho se encontraba con Syaoran resolviendo asuntos 'de hombres' el tema cambió hábilmente y Sakura se vio obligada a contarle a su mejor amiga todos los por menores de su relación con el castaño. Antes de que fuera capaz de notarlo Sakura había olvidado por completo el tema que le intrigaba.

La morena nunca mencionó la nota pero luego, el saber que Syaoran había sido llamado única y exclusivamente para ayudarle a escoger un traje al chico que había vivido la mitad de su vida ─si no es que toda─ en Inglaterra, la convenció de lo imposible.

─Syaoran, entonces ¿Eriol y tú fueron a buscar un traje para esta noche? ─preguntó curiosa. El aludido la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y asintió.

─No sé si era para esta noche, pero sí.

Se encogió de hombros con desinterés, si Eriol quería ayuda con un traje debió haber buscado a otra persona. No a él, esas eran ¡cosas de chicas! _Le hubiera pedido ayuda a Daidouji_ o alguien así, después de todo ella sí sabría como ayudarle. Syaoran se tumbo en la cama y subió los pies. El moreno de ojos azules le hizo caminar mucho con su indecisión, _que si éste, que si aquél_ y no se decidía por ninguno; Syaoran sólo le dijo:

─_Siempre compro de esta marca y las corbatas allí, quizá la vendedora te diga que colores de camisa van con el traje_. ─Después se hizo el desentendido, sólo siguió al moreno que a menudo le preguntaba su opinión y que recibía puros gruñidos y ceños fruncidos por respuesta.

─Y… ¿sabes de casualidad con quién iba a salir? ─le soltó la chica con una sonrisa ansiosa y la voz temblorosa. Syaoran la miró unos segundos para después entrecerrar los ojos y alzar una ceja, se sentía ligeramente molesto porque los ojos cristalinos de Sakura brillaban de excitación.

─No.

La decepción hizo mella en ella. Bajó la mirada a sus pies y se quedó meditando unos segundos hasta que Syaoran se sintió frustrado y la hizo levantar la mirada y encararlo. Buscó en los ojos de ella algo que no encontró, fue entonces que preguntó: _¿por qué?_

─Es que… creí que Eriol te contaría algo ─reclamó ella un tanto molesta después de contarle acerca de la dichosa tarjeta─. Pensé que ellos estaban saliendo pero Tomoyo no me ha dicho nada… ¡ella siempre me lo cuenta todo! Además van a ir a un restaurante francés… debe ser serio. ─En esos momentos Syaoran ya se hacía el desentendido nuevamente hasta que la castaña que amaba se sentó mimosa en sus piernas y le pidió que la llevase.

─Sakura… ─regañó él.

─Vamos Syaoran, no me digas que no sientes curiosidad por saber que pasa entre esos dos. ─Se escuchaba tan emocionada que el castaño tuvo que tragarse su no y acceder a llevarla. No podía negarle nada a ella, suerte que al menos tenía un traje nuevo que había reservado para el cumpleaños de su madre dentro de una semana.

Las suaves conversaciones crepitaban al mismo ritmo incesante de la llama sutil y seductora de las velas, Sakura se aseguró de hacer las cosas bien, no le costó ubicar la mesa de Eriol ─que tenía lirios blancos en el centro de la mesa─ y encontrar un lugar dónde ellos pudieran tener la libertad de visualizar por completo la escena sin que los observaran.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Entre los halagos que seguramente recibió Tomoyo por parte de Eriol ─porque se veía hermosa con aquel vestido vino sedoso y fino, que resaltaba sus ojos que contenían una serie de tonalidades más azules─ y los que recibieron ambos porque parecían sacados de un sueño. La morena tan hermosa como una princesa y el caballero inglés con modales perfectos a su lado que hacía quedar mal al mejor de los príncipes.

Hubo caricias insinuantes y roces que lucían 'accidentales', sonrisas traviesas y un poco lascivas pero también muchas miradas y de todo tipo; profundas aquellas que expresaban que tenía toda la atención en la otra persona, intensas como si el tema citado fuese muy importante o vital, tiernas como si hubieran derramado miel en aquellos ojos, quizá también pudo encontrarse allí unas cuantas cargadas de deseo…

La conversación parecía subir y bajar de intensidad junto con las miradas y después; todo de trasformaba nuevamente en un ambiente ligero y juvenil. Sakura casi brincó en su sitio por pura emoción cuando vio la mano de Eriol tendida ante la sorprendida mirada de Tomoyo, la música suave y el salón despejado sólo indicaban una cosa.

¡Vals!

Un, dos, tres, giro. Un, dos, tres, giro. Y un, dos, tres, giro. Ritmo perfecto, movimientos coordinados, cuerpos que encajaban como piezas de plus que se negaban a ver que ese era su lugar. Juntos, tomados de las manos. Bailaron como presas de un hechizo susurrante y anhelante creando una atmosfera pacífica y tranquila alrededor de ellos que embotaba los sentidos de las personas que los contemplaban ávidamente.

Syaoran salió de su ensoñación cuando llegó la segunda botella de _champagne_, la cual declinó por temor a que terminase demasiado ebrio y poniéndose al descubierto. Sin duda, Eriol se molestaría si se enteraba que lo había seguido ─aunque fuera sonsacado por la Kinomoto─, y sí pese a todo; era algo que le importaba. Si él no le había dicho nada, esperaría a que tuviera que hacerlo. Y también era demasiado caballero como para arruinarle la velada a Tomoyo Daidouji, mejor amiga de Sakura, también su amiga y además _cuñada_.

Sakura suspiró una vez más mientras salían con parsimonia. Syaoran frunció el ceño levemente preocupado, recordaba el momento en que ella había comenzado así.

Los morenos que atraían la atención de las mesas cercanas por la clase y educación con la que se comportaban hablaban tranquilamente, las miradas eran un tanto más frías y cautelosas que cuando había empezado todo, aunque no por eso se desvanecía la familiaridad con la que se trataban. Pero eran demasiado duras para dos personas que mantienen una relación, y Sakura había notado eso.

Después vino lo peor.

─Estoy decepcionada ─sollozó ligeramente la castaña ya en el auto─. Pensé que sucedería algo más al final…

Syaoran gruño haciéndole ver que estaba de su lado y compartía su opinión, Eriol era buena persona y se merecía a la prima de su esposa. Sólo era cuestión de que se diesen cuenta que era así, y aunque ellos no debieron meterse en sus asuntos debían admitir que había sido una mala idea, porque si no contaron nada es porque no tenían _que_ contar. Y la castaña hacía ver historias de amor donde no las había, lo mismo había sucedido unos meses atrás cuando su compañera Rika y el profesor Terada se reencontraron en un café y conversaron, largo y tendido.

Ella sollozó otra vez, el castaño estaba ligeramente desesperado… ¡porque estaba llorando! Dirigió su mano a la pierna de ella mientras conducía y la acarició con suavidad mientras Sakura controlaba sus lágrimas y terminaba de hablar…

─Y luego… se limitaron a… se limitaron a… ¡estrecharse las manos! ─Se llevo las manos al cabello dispuesta a tirar del elegante peinado pero Syaoran delicadamente la detuvo, Sakura resopló y sorbió por la nariz─. Justo como hacen los clientes cuando tienen una… una…

Él la miró cuando escuchó que guardó silencio, estaba ligeramente preocupado por ella. No eran convenientes aquellas emociones fuertes, porque el estado de ella era delicado y además estaba muy sensible. Maldijo para sus adentros diciéndose que debía haber declinado.

─Sakura, sé que quieres un amor feliz para todo el mundo. ─Ella lo miró conmovida y sus ojos chocaron un segundo antes de que el desviara su atención a la carretera─. Pero debes entender que no se puede forzar, es algo que sólo nace.

Syaoran se mojó los labios instintivamente, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho pero estaba contento de que ella tuviera buenas intenciones con sus amigos y su querida prima, había chillado como si fuese ella misma la que hubiese sido abandonada en el amor, o dejada a un lado por él cuando ni siquiera estaban seguros de que si Eriol y Tomoyo sentían algo el uno por el otro.

─Ten confianza en que todo saldrá bien, quizá terminen juntos quién sabe.

Sus palabras salieron con mayor sinceridad y credibilidad de la que esperaba, y se dio cuenta que él también lo esperaba. Quería que saliera bien, que estuviesen juntos. No podría encontrar una persona mejor que su amiga y cuñada para el que consideraba su hermano, y para él no podría existir otra persona en la que confiase tanto como la prima de su esposa. De pronto ella sonrió y soltó unas breves risitas, aún con las lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos que brillaban emocionados. Su gesto era genuino, y su mirada estaba decidida también.

─Lo haré, Syaoran ─respondió, pero él tuvo la impresión de que ella hablaba de algo más, aparte de darle la razón. Frunció el ceño pero antes de que sus labios se separaran, ella colocó un dedo en ellos y señaló la carretera.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

─Pero no estaría mal darles un empujoncito ─habló Sakura rompiendo el silencio, Li estaba a punto de replicar y comenzar los reproches cuando ella sonrió posando una mano sobre su vientre y le dijo─: Después de todo, necesitamos unos **_padrinos_** ¿no?

* * *

**Notas finales:** Antes de que pregunten si lo continuaré, respondo: no. Verán sólo es una pequeña viñeta, y que da la sensación de que lo que sea que está entre ellos está ahí y puede crecer, nada más. Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan un ¡buen día!


End file.
